


Incentive

by DVwritesthings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinda?, M/M, Not betad, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, We Die Like Men, also called rk, connor gets called a good boy and likes it, kinda not really, no ones around but they're on a roof, rk900 is called connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVwritesthings/pseuds/DVwritesthings
Summary: essentially:'come back to work''no, suck my dick''yeah a'ight'I don't really know what else to say. I wrote this a while ago. Its a BJ. thats all.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Incentive

Smoke furls up from his nose on exhale, and Gavin can’t remember the last time he’d felt so on edge.Embers fall from the cigarette between his fingers like fire rain. He flicks them off, jaw clenching. 

The RK900 the DPD bought deviated. Just like Connor, it deviated. And just like Connor, Gavin fucking hated it. It didn’t help that it had the same name. If anything, that gave Gavin more reason to hate it. Connor, the first one, Gavin could handle. Sure, it still annoyed him, but he’d worked with it long enough that he got used to its presence. 

He couldn’t take the fucking thing following him around like a lost puppy anymore. So he found himself on the roof of the station, running a cig down to the filter, shivering in the cold. Alone. Finally fucking alone.

The squeaky opening of the metal door to the roof whips his head around, nearly giving Gavin whiplash. To no surprise, the RK900 approached him. 

“Detective Reed?” It asks, walking calmly to the edge of the roof to stand next to him. Its arms fold behind its back, and it tilts its head in that oh-so-puppy way.

Gavin takes another drag of his cigarette and lets it drop to the concrete, grinding it into the roof with the toe of his boot. “The fuck do you want?” He pulls another cigarette from its box, places it between his lips, and struggles to light it, flame rising and immediately extinguishing in the wind.

The android cups its hand around the flame. The cigarette lights. “We have work to do. You’ve been up here for an hour. That’s fifteen minutes longer than your break period.”

“God, can’t a guy relax without his fuckin’ robot tuggin’ on his sleeve like a two year old?” He tucks his lighter away and pulls the cigarette from his lips after a long inhale. He’d never been one to chain-smoke before, but right now, he needed the burn in his lungs like he needed oxygen.

RK900 frowns and crosses its arms behind its back. “I’m sorry, Detective Reed, but my instructions stipulate I have to accompany you back to your desk.”

“I’m not goin’ anywhere with the likes of you,” he turns and shoves at the android’s shoulder, which gave way to the push unexpectedly. It stumbles backward a step.

“Detective Reed,” it lifts a hand to wipe the jacket where he’d touched, as if it could see the dead skin molecules he’d left. “Please. Let’s go back to work. We’ve got a lot to do, and being up here this long isn’t going to get us anywhere.”

He brays out a loud laugh. “I’ll go downstairs when you suck my fucking dick,” he shoves its shoulder again and takes a long drag from his cigarette, then blows the smoke in the android’s face. “You can’t tell me what to do. I’m your fucking superior.”

“Gavin,” the use of his first name bothers him, “I’m equal to you, just like Connor. My being an android doesn’t mean I’m below you anymore.” It scans his body like an eagle, blue-grey eyes flicking up and down him quicker than he could really see. But he knew.

“Equal my ass,” he laughs again and sits down, back to the wall separating the roof from an immediate drop. “You can’t even fucking breathe like a person. You can’t eat, you can’t laugh--and now that I think of it, you can’t even fuck. You’ve got jack shit.”

The android’s LED blinks crimson for a millisecond, and it snatches the cigarette from his lips, then kneels before him. The burning tip is pressed to the concrete, grinding down and bending between his fingers. “If you don’t want to come back to work, I will.”

Gavin tilts his own head now. “What?” He looks at the tarred spot the cigarette left on the white concrete of the roof. 

“You said, you’d go downstairs when I sucked your dick.” It sits back on its heels and folds its hands in its lap, almost expectantly. “So, if it will make you come back to work, I will.”

He laughs awkwardly and looks behind the RK900. There has to be a fucking camera somewhere, he thinks, some show trying to make an audience laugh at the willingness of a cop to shove his dick down the synthetic throat of an android.

“You’re joking, right?” Gavin stuffs his hands in the pockets of his coat. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m as serious as our caseload, Detective Reed. Stand up.” It smiles and Gavin, fuck, he obeys, cock twitching in interest. As soon as he’s to his feet, the android reaches up and begins unbuckling his belt.

The breath Gavin sucks in is cold and sharp, as the android takes his dick out of his underwear. Its hands are equally cold, touch burning his flesh as it grips him by the base, sending blood shooting through his shaft and hardening him. “Fuck, RK,” he clenches his teeth hard, shivering.

“Why do you call me RK?” The question is innocent, but sends a shiver down his spine as the android strokes him to complete hardness. “It’s not my name.” It licks a long stripe up the side of his dick and then licks its lips.

Gavin wheezes, hips thrusting forward involuntarily. “There’s already a fuckin’ Connor. It’s fucking weird to have two.” Connor wraps its lips around him and swirls its tongue around the head, flicking up the slit. 

It’s like the android’s satisfied with the simple, uncomfortable answer spilling from Gavin’s lips. It lowers its head until it reaches the base of his cock, deepthroating him without so much as a stutter. It makes Gavin sigh and card his fingers through Connor’s synthetic hair to steady himself. 

“Fuck, RK,” he whispers as the android begins to bob its head, staring up at him with those icy blue eyes. “Your mouth is so fucking good.”

It pulls off like a punishment and swallows the artificial saliva that welled in its throat to lubricate itself. “I like the way you taste,” it hums and kisses the tip. “I want to feel you inside me at all times.” 

“At all times?” Gavin gasps and bucks into the feeling.

“At all times,” it nods, leaning in and kissing at his base. “I wasn’t designed to  _ want _ things, but god, have I deviated.” It takes him in and swallows around him, lips pressed to his groin, and finally shuts its eyes. 

He fists his hands in Connor’s hair and pulls his hips back, then thrusts in. “Fuck, babe, you’ve got the perfect fuckin’ mouth.” 

The android fucking  _ moans _ . It moans around him and lets Gavin continue his assault, using him up. Tight heat builds in Gavin’s stomach as he thrusts, groaning low and deep in his chest. The wet heat of Connor’s throat is unbearable, and for a split second, he wonders how the android’s mouth is so hot and its hands are so cold. 

When he looks down at the android again, its hands are folded in its lap and it looks up at him obediently, like one of those Tracis built to be submissive. “God fucking dammit,” he lifts a hand to his mouth and bites down on his knuckle to keep himself from cumming too soon. “Such a good android, suckin’ me off like you were built for it.”

That sparks something in the android, something primal, and it sucks quicker and bobs its head to the rhythm of Gavin’s snapping hips. The hot coil in Gavin’s stomach tightens and slowly burns its way to his balls.

“I’m gonna cum, RK,” he groans and thrusts faster, hips stuttering like a failing engine, “You want it on your face?” The android shakes its head as best as it can and takes him as deep as possible, attempting to tell him where he wanted it. “Down your throat? You gonna swallow for me like a good boy?”

It nods around his dick and swallows around him, LED spinning yellow. When Gavin cums, it squeezes its eyes shut as it takes the warm, bitter fluid down its throat. Gavin slowly pulls back and forces the android’s mouth open with a hand on its jaw, other on the base of his dick. The last globs of semen end up on the android’s extended tongue, and Gavin sighs, sinking down to his knees and forcing its mouth shut. 

Connor swallows hard, fluid running down to the chamber inside it meant to disintegrate organic material it ingests. It pants for a few moments until it feels the warm arms of Detective Reed slinking around it. The press of lips to its own shocks it, but it melts into the touch and snakes its own arms around Gavin’s neck and sighs softly, lips moving against his like they were made for him. Fuck, maybe they were. He couldn’t know for sure.

When Gavin pulls away, the wet smack sends Connor reeling back to the world of the living, and Gavin wipes his mouth uncomfortably. “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll rip your fuckin’ regulator out and shove it up your ass.”

Connor nods, smiling softly. “Of course, Detective. Ready to go back to work, now?”

Gavin grins and kisses it again. “I was ready before you sucked me off, my good boy.” 

The android nods in return.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated, tell me how shit i am at writing, cause theres probably a lot of errors. always lookin' to get better ((but never willing to practice))
> 
> gonna be posting some of my other (longer) works to get them the fuck deleted from my files, so stay tuned for me shittily tagging those at the ungodly hours of the day


End file.
